One halloween night
by spacecrap
Summary: The town is preparing for a halloween party, but it became a bad idea for molly.


_One-shot Sherlolly_

* * *

It's halloween, and an invitation for the biggest halloween costume party was dropped off in the mails of 221B.

"Sherlock, there's an invitation left outside for us," John came into the room holding two nicely wrapped letters, "i'm sure that's for the halloween party they make every year again, throw those away," Sherlock demanded, "but- Mary got an invitation too, and she told me she's coming," john said as he placed the envelopes on the cupboard.

"they celebrate the party every year do you think you'll miss something which has been happening for the last 60 years?" sherlock furrowed his eyebrows, "well it's been tradition, why not?" john said, sherlock scoffed and continued surfing the files of their current case.

"it's not really that bad, isn't it?" john put his hands on his waist, "halloween was celebrated by celts in the 20th century because of the belief they would make reconciliation with spirits that they think were real," sherlock said, "here you are spoiling something again, if you'll need me, you know where to find," john said waving his hand goodbye and left the room, sherlock sighed.

john went to see mary, greeted with a kiss. "the party is said to be ball-themed, you'll be my partner," mary said smiling, john smiled back.

"is sherlock going?" mary asked, "you know him, he would have to be dragged by reinforcements, and he'd still go naked," john sighed, "oh. but molly's invited and she doesn't have a partner yet," mary said,

"well Lestrade can go," john offered, "hm, i don't know. but they can work out, i think" "i'll just go fetch some clothes for tonight," she kissed john and left.

meanwhile, a pathologist is sitting alone in the morgue of St. Bartolomew's. _sherlock wouldn't go.. who should i go with then_ she thought _like he's even gonna think twice of going with me anyways,_ she stood up from her chair and went to a corpse.

"if you were alive, would you go with me.. ?" she's now talking with the lifeless body, and she feels so ridiculous. she shook her head and continued to do the lab tests of the current corpses.

"

"molly's going to the occasion, alone." john said to the fbi sitting in his chair, "and you think i should go, just because.. ?" he replied, "does anyone in this city not want to go to?" john said, "we've been all dedicated to our jobs, it's about time we have some little break," lestrade reconsidered, "i think you're right," he finally said,

"

Sherlock had to do some laboratory examinations, he grabbed the specimens and headed to St. Bartholomew's, molly was happy to see him, but it's just normal for him to see molly every now and then. molly was thinking, _he's here, i might as well ask.._ she thought as she bit her bottom lip, she wasn't expecting much though, since she had asked him plenty times before with different occasions but it ends up just an offer for sherlock. but molly was persistent, she went to sherlock and gathered up her courage,

Sherlock didn't came to the lab just to examine the specimens, he wanted someone to welcome him, he had his pride up high after all, molly was gonna speak and sherlock was just waiting, but they were cut off by the door to the lab opening to see john watson.

"molly! and.. sherlock" john greeted, sherlock rolled his eyes. "lestrade is going with you," john told molly, sherlock was just listening, he didn't react, but disappointment was lingering in his aura, _who cares if i don't go,_ molly will. molly looked at sherlock and before facing john again, "well that's.. nice, i'd better prepare for it then," she said and smiled. _should i reconsider.. sherlock seems like he's gonna be alone.._ molly thought _well he likes being alone better than with a presence of someone who isn't really something to him,_ she sighed and decided to plan what to wear.

"

sherlock just decided not to go, he doesn't have any reason to go, "i-i'm heading out now.. i still have to buy a costume for tonight," molly still haven't left, like she's waiting, "what is it?" sherlock asked, "well, are you gonna be fine alone?" _don't you wanna go?_ she asked, "yes, i'll be fine," he said not leaving his eyes from the microscope,

"okay then.. " she muttered leaving the lab. _i should've told her/him.._ both thought to themselves. sherlock continued his works, alone in the lab. molly on the other hand, is shopping to buy a costume to wear for tonight, she decided to go in as a ghost of an unwed woman, buying a white cocktail dress and a veil, and finishing it with some fake blood. Lestrade was aware of what she's gonna wear and just wore an effortless tuxedo.

"

Blinking lights and music is flaring in the town's square, people with different costumes are wasting the night away. molly was waiting for his partner for the night, john and mary are dancing together with the crowd. she felt so left out, _if only sherlock was here.. it wouldn't be so hard to be different,_ she thought.

she flinched as a hand was placed on her shoulder, "lestrade! nice to see you," molly smiled, lestrade knows that he's not the person she wanted to be with tonight but knowing sherlock, he decided to accompany her.

The two just talked with each other, but the conversation mostly sparks up when sherlock's became the subject. she can notice the apathetic nods of lestrade every time she blabber about her moments with sherlock, she stopped halfway, she felt uncomfortable, she felt left out, again. the reason behind her taking pathology is because of social anxiety. she thought she's not suitable enough for people that seem better than her, thinking they won't be interested in what she's capable of and instead, being with lifeless people that isn't gonna be any better than anyone anymore.

she bit her lip, "i- think i have to go," she ran. her feet is sore from blisters. there are two places where she can be in her comfort zone, her workplace and her house, though her house is farther, she decided to go to Barts,

her feet couldn't take the pain and she tripped on the halls. she removed her shoes, revealing blisters on her heel. she couldn't stand up, not just yet, she just sat there and closed her eyes, "is the theme runaway bride?" she looked up to see sherlock, "sherlock! you're still here," she tried to stand up but she couldn't, sherlock didn't think twice and carried her, "uh no! it's okay, you don't have to-" sherlock didn't listen to her and headed to the lab,

"

sherlock placed her on top of the table so he could treat the blister better, "it's already drained, you just have to let it stay clean," he reassured, molly tried to come up with a subject "were you really alright being alone?" she asked, thinking that she should take it back, "i was, but knowing how reckless you can be at times," he sighed and looked at her,

tension is starting to build up in the room, and molly saw an opportunity and slowly leaned towards sherlock. but he felt like he's not in the state to do this, he's concerned about her, that's for sure, but he's never ready for relationships as such. he stepped back, "i'm sorry," he said. molly felt embarrassed, _how stupid can i be.._ she thought. she's now trying so hard not to look dense,

he's not facing her, he knows that if he do, he would do something that would make her feel hopeful. he doubted himself.

"molly, i have a request," he said, "w-what is it?" she didn't kept her hopes up, "can you treat this day like any other day?" he faced her, molly smiled, "of course, that's what i'm good at anyw-" he didn't let her finish, he leaned his face before her and placed his palm on her cheek,

molly was dumbfounded but she cherished the moment he gave her, after a while they finally pulled away, "that's to let the blisters heal faster," he said, molly smiled, "thank you,"

* * *

 _meanwhile, lestrade is sitting alone wondering what the hell should he do next_


End file.
